Heretofore, bicycle seats have been rigidly attached to the bicycle mounting post by various adjustable clamping devices. Although such seat attachment devices may have provided some degree of adjustability, they only provided forward and rearward adjustment along with some degree of forward/rearward tilting whereby the forward portion of the seat may be tilted upward and/or downward to provide a seat orientation suitable to the cyclist.
With the bicycle seat attached to a bicycle seat post in a rigid manner, the rider's inner thighs and crotch areas rub against the sides and top of the bicycle seat while the rider is pedaling. This movement against the sides and top of the seat cause friction resulting in irritation of the inner thighs and crotch area of the average bicyclist.